In Love
by Animelover2009
Summary: I really suck at these, just Olivia and Alex, please read
1. Chapter 1

In Love

Alex/Olivia find each other attractive to the other one but can't tell each other. Will they get the courage to tell each other what they are feeling. Femslash Sucky summary but good story.

The hall to the SVU unit was empty and quiet. All was heard was a loud clicking sound of high heels heading to Cargen's office. Alex the head ADA for the SVU walked by Olivia one of the strongest cops in New York and gave Olivia one of her famous smiles.

'God what if she knew what she did to me when she gives me that smile' thought Olivia as she felt herself get a little wet. She let her eyes wonder down to the ADA nice ass but was interrupted when Elliot cleared his throat.

"What?" asked Olivia

"Quit starring at her ass we need to move just got a case in" said Elliot while grabbing his coat off his chair.

"I can't help it just look her, ever since I first laid eyes on her I feel in love her." said Olivia as she put on her coat. Everyone knew that she was in love with Alex well everyone but Alex.

"Hey Cargen, Do you have anything for me?" asked Alex

"No it's been pretty quiet, but I just sent Elliot and Olivia on a case. A twelve year old just got raped by her dad." said Cargen.

"Ok, if you have anything just send Olivia with the news." said Alex as she walked out of his office.

"Man I hate when she does that, just walks out without saying good bye." said Cargen with a chuckle.

**With Olivia and Elliot**

Elliot pulled up to a apartment and got out of the car. "I'm just saying you should just tell her how you feel, it will be so much easier on you and your work." said Elliot

"Wait, you're saying my work is suffering because of her?" asked Olivia

"Yeah, that's what I'm pretty much saying." answered Elliot as he knocked on the door .

A middle aged woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" asked the women

"Hello mama, I am detective Stabler and this is detective Benson, and we are here about a rape that was reported by your twelve year old daughter." said Elliot

"Umm.. Yes ok come in Detectives." said the woman. "By the way I'm Nicole." said the woman why holding her hand out to the detectives. Both shock her hand. "My husband has been acting weird and I asked him what was wrong and he told me not to worry about it, then my little girl came up to me and told me that daddy had touched her wrong I wasn't happy so I kicked him out and called you guys" finished Nicole.

"Where is your husband now Nicole." asked Olivia

"I think he went to the bar down the road." said Nicole.

"We will be in touch we are going to pick him up right now, here is my card call if you need anything." said Elliot.

"Thank you Detectives" said Nicole.

A couple minutes later Olivia and Elliot picked up there guy and he confessed to everything he did to his daughter and they locked him up.

"Well that was an easy case, lets go out for drinks." said Elliot

"Ok, lets call Alex so she can come too" said Olivia

"Hello" answered a woman on the answered.

"Hey Alex it's Olivia, I'm just wondering if you want to go with us to grab some drinks at the club?" asked Olivia.

"Yeah that would be great, I will meet you there." said Alex.

**At the Club **

Alex walks into the bar looking for that hot cop friend of hers.

"Alex over here!" yelled Olivia. Alex look towards the sound and seen Olivia waving at her. Alex slowly makes her way over there.

"Hey guys" said Alex

"Long time no see counselor." said Much

"Yeah I know." said Alex while sitting down next to Olivia.

"Hey Alex you want anything to drink?" asked Olivia

"Yeah how about just a beer." replied Alex as she got up to let out Olivia.

"Ok one beer coming up." said Olivia while standing up and walking towards the bar.

"Ok you guys I need to tell Olivia how I feel tonight, what do you think is the best way to do that?" asked Alex

"Well you could go up there and just tell her." said the guys

"Umm.. Ok that was a big help." said Alex

"Hey Alex, here is your beer" said Olivia while handing Alex her drink.

"Thanks" replied Alex while grabbing the drink and moving over so Olivia can sit down.

A great slow song came on. "Um.. Olivia do u want to dance?" asked Alex

"Sure I would love to!" replied Olivia. Alex took her hand in hers and led them out to the dance floor. Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and Alex wrapped hers around Olivia's neck. Olivia pulled Alex close and whispered " I love you"

Alex let out a low gasp only Olivia could here. Olivia thought she was being rejected and let go of Alex to walk away but Alex tighten her grip on Olivia's neck and brought her closer and whispered " I love you too don't ever leave me again."

Olivia lightly placed her lips on Alex. A shock went through them as their kiss became more passionate.

The guys could see everything that was going on. "So who thinks Alex told her or Olivia told her how they felt first?" asked Elliot

"I think Olivia did" all the guys replied in unison. As they watched Alex and Olivia continue to dance, holding each other close.

"Do you want to get out of here?" asked Alex

"I would love to." replied Olivia

"Lets go to my place it is closer." replied Alex

"That's fine with me, the sooner I get you alone the better." said Olivia as she kissed Alex's neck. Alex let out a low moan and quickly grabbed Olivia's hand and ran out the club's door. About ten minutes later they where at Alex's door. Alex was trying to get her keys into the lock to open the door but Olivia kept on sucking and licking at her neck. 'God she really needs to stop that, I can not concentrate' thought Alex. Alex finally got the keys into the lock and pushed open the door, she grabbed Olivia's hand and led them into her apartment.

" You have a beautiful place here Alex." said Olivia as she looked around the calm look of Alex apartment.

"Thanks, I love the calm feeling it has to it, it helps me relax." replied Alex

"Hey can we sit and talk for a little bit" asked Olivia

"Sure, whatever you want" said Alex as she took Olivia's hand and led them over to the dark blue couch and sat both of them down.

"Alex, I really do love you so much. I love you so much it hurts seeing you with other people who are not me." said Olivia. " I really do want this relationship but I don't want to rush you into anything you don't want to do."

"Olivia, sweetheart, I love you too and it kills me seeing you going out there and putting your life in danger to keep the city safe but that's your job and I understand that but it still worries me that you might not come back to see me one day." replied Alex while she grabbed Olivia's face in-between her pale hands. " I don't want you to hold back I want you and all of you , I am ready to make love to you. I was ready when I first saw you"

Olivia looked into Alex's eyes and seen nothing but truth and love for her. Olivia took Alex face in her hands and put her lips on Alex's. Alex let out a moan into the kiss. 'God damn this woman can kiss' thought Alex.

"Where is the bedroom?" asked Olivia

"Second door on the left." answered Alex. Olivia picked up Alex and Alex automatically put her legs around Olivia's waist.

"God you make me so happy." said Olivia as she slowly walked to the bedroom.

"I bet, you make my life worth living." replied Alex as she claimed Olivia's lips. Olivia moaned into the kiss.

Olivia slowly and lightly laid Alex on the bed. She began to lightly suck and lick Alex's neck. Alex's hands found their way into Olivia's hair. Alex could feel Olivia's hands traveling down to the hem of her shirt. Alex whispered a light yes to Olivia giving her permission to take off her shirt. Olivia slowly lifted Alex's shirt only stopping sucking on her neck to get the shirt completely off. Olivia threw the shirt somewhere in the room.

Alex's hands went to Olivia's shirt and Olivia lifted her arms in the air so Alex could easily take her shirt off. Alex gasped as she seen the scars that Olivia had on her stomach and shoulders.

" Oh my god, look at all these scars, baby I'm so sorry." said Alex as she lightly brushed her fingers over all the scars.

"Its ok, its all over and down with, I want to make you feel special" said Olivia as she took Alex's hands into hers and kissed Alex's hands.

"God this is what I love about you" said Alex while brushing her hand across Olivia's cheek. "You never think of yourself first, you always think of others."

Olivia takes Alex's hand and lightly kisses it. "You mean so much to me, of course I'm going to put you first" said Olivia

"Just make love to me now you fool." said Alex while capturing Olivia's mouth.

"My pleasure" replied Olivia with a smirk on her face. You could hear some light moans and screaming coming from Alex.

Couple hours later……

Alex had her head on Olivia's neck. Alex lightly kissed it, Olivia sucked in her breath.

"Now none of that, I'm tired and I don't want to get all wet because you insist on kissing my neck" said Olivia.

"Awwww… but it's fun." said Alex.

"Lets get some sleep, then maybe I will reward you tomorrow." said Olivia while giving Alex a kiss upon her lips.

"Mmmm.. Sounds good, good night my love" said Alex.

Next Morning.

Alex was the first one to wake up. She had her head on Olivia's shoulder, right by her neck. Alex lightly began to kiss it. Olivia let out a low moan.

Olivia turned towards Alex, "Good morning." said Olivia.

"Mmmm…. Good morning to you too." replied Alex. "Do you want to know something?" asked Alex

"Sure, what is it?" replied Olivia

"You really have sexy bed head." said Alex

"Aww.. Thank you." replied Olivia.

Sorry to for you leaving u guys on a cliff but I need reviews before I get the next chapter up!!


	2. Author's note

Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot! But Sorry you guys I'm kind of really busy with work, so I'm going to try to work on the next chapter whenever I can sorry!!!!!!!


End file.
